


in the way of autumn leaves, or of music

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: - Freeform, Abandonment Issues, Free Verse, Healing, Loss, Mentioned Kyalin, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: You are not born, you are nineteen, you are twenty-nine, you are thirty.  People leave you.  That's what they do.





	in the way of autumn leaves, or of music

You are not born, and your father leaves you.  
You are nineteen, and your sister leaves you.  
You are nineteen, and your mother leaves you.  
You are twenty-nine, and your uncle leaves you.  
You are thirty, and your lover leaves you.

You are in the womb, and your father leaves you.  
You are outside your home, and your sister leaves you.  
You are in her-your office, and your mother leaves you.  
You are in a courtyard, and your uncle leaves you.  
You are standing in the tower of air temple island, and your lover leaves you.

You can't feel pain, and your father leaves you.  
Your cheek throbs, and your sister leaves you.  
Your hands burn, and your mother leaves you.  
Your gut aches, and your uncle leaves you.  
Your heart is shattered, and your lover leaves you.

You are forty-nine, and rohan will never meet you. The idea of somebody not leaving is a foreign concept, like a zuko without a scar.  
You are fifty, and jinora will never return from the spirit world. The idea of somebody not leaving is a foreign concept, like your mother being able to read.  
You are fifty-one, and korra will not not survive. The idea of somebody not leaving is a foreign concept, like a cruel and callous aang.  
You are fifty-four, and kuvira will never stop her onslaught. The idea of somebody not leaving is a foreign concept, like the north pole not having ice.

You are fifty-five, and rohan calls you 'auntie'.  
You are fifty-five, and jinora winks at you as she sneaks off for a date with kai.  
You are fifty-five, and korra throws an arm each around tonraq and yourself, proclaiming you her 'favorite chiefs'.  
You are fifty-five, and kuvira is in prison, glaring at you and suyin and mako.  
You are fifty-five, and zuko is a father.  
You are fifty-five, and suyin is a sister.  
You are fifty-five, and toph is a mother.  
You are fifty-five, and - after a manner of speaking - korra is an uncle.  
You are fifty-five, and tenzin is a lover - and his wife is your dear friend.

You are fifty-five, and zuko is your father.  
You are fifty-five, and suyin is your sister.  
You are fifty-five, and toph is your mother.  
You are fifty-five, and korra is - after a manner of speaking - your uncle.  
You are fifty-five, and kya is your lover.

The idea of somebody not leaving is a foreign concept, like a strange song whose melody you're just beginning to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> ............i'm meaning zuko being a father along the lines of how iroh was, but if you wanna. go there, then feel free!


End file.
